Website providers have a significant interest in gathering and utilizing information gleaned from web analytics, for instance, to improve conversion rates. By way of example, a website provider may wish to understand the intent of a current visitor such that the content provided to the visitor can be tailored to encourage or redirect that intent. To assist with providing personalized experiences, some tools, such as the ADOBE TARGET tool, have been developed that provide mechanisms to create personalized digital experiences. Traditional marketing analytics systems may provide website owners and/or other interested parties with web analytics data based on actions taken by a user in association with the website, such as selected links, webpage views, etc.